disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Hamada/Gallery
Images of Hiro Hamada from the 2014 Disney animated film, Big Hero 6. Promotional images Big Hero 6 poster 2.jpg|Pre-release Poster Hiro Hamada Official 2014.JPG Hiro and Baymax.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Baymax Poster 3.png Baymax Poster 2.png BH6 - Japanese Poster.jpg Big-Hero-6-91.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Grandes Heroes.jpg Big Hero 6 - Only one week to shop.png Baymax holds Hiro.jpg BH6Christmas.png Hiro Baymax Tadashi International Poster.jpg Hiro Pose.png Big Hero 6 film poster.jpg Big_Hero_6_Hiro_style_poster.jpg Big Hero 6 TV series cast.png|Hiro in Big Hero 6: The Series Baymax Returns Poster.jpg Big Hero 6 TV poster.jpg Renders Hiro Armor Render.png Together.png Hiro Suit Render.png BH6 Team Transparent.png Hiro Action Render.png HiroflyingonBaymaxRender.png BH6 TV key art.png Concept art Picture4esrgf.png|Watching the sunset with Baymax from atop a blimp. Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg|With the group. Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg|Hiro and Baymax bow to each other in a saikeirei. New BH6 Concept-Art (4).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (5).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (7).png|Hiro Concept-Art New BH6 Concept-Art (6).png|Hiro Concept-Art Hiro Model Sheet.jpg|Hiro model by Jin Kim Big Hero 6 Characters.png Big_Hero_6_Team_Early_concept.jpg bh6_concept_line-up.jpg hiro_and_baymax_concept.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 1.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 2.jpg Fred concept 3.png tadashi_concept_4.png big_hero_6_hiro_and_baymax.jpg|Early design of Hiro and Baymax BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 07.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 05.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 04.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 03.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 01.jpg Gundam Baymax concept art.jpg big_hero_6_brothers_concept.png|Hiro and Tadashi as kids by Jin Kim big_hero_6_brothers_concept_2.png|Hiro and Tadashi as kids by Jin Kim big_hero_6_brothers_concept_3.png hiro_concept.png|Hiro by Jin Kim hiro_concept_bed.png hiro_concept_brush.png hiro_concept_oh_no.png hiro_concept_working.png hiro_concept_supersuit.jpg hiro_concept_control.jpg hiro_picture.png hiro_concept_outfits.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_2.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_3.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_4.jpg hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_6.jpg Yokai and his gang kills Baymax.jpg Ninja Hiro 02.jpg Ninja Hiro 01.jpg Hiro Hamada Concept Art.jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art - A Moment of Tadashi's Death.jpg|A very sad moment about Tadashi's death along with Baymax, Hiro and Aunt Cass. Hamada family concept.png Hiro Teethbrushing Concept Art.png Baymax motorcycle-concept.png Young Hiro character model.jpg Hiro and Tadashi youth character models.jpg Hiro Hamada character model.jpg Hiro Baymax TV concept.jpg Hiro TV concept 1.jpg Hiro TV concept 2.jpg Hiro TV concept 3.jpg Screenshots Teaser Hiroonhislaptop.png|Hiro on his laptop. Hiro-BH6-TeaserTrailer.png Hiroholdingbaymax'sgauntlet.png|Hiro holding Baymax's left gauntlet. Teaser-Trailer-Screencap-Hiro-Hamada-big-hero-6.png hr_Big_Hero_6_6.jpg Hiro-baymax BH6.png Hiro-baymax2-BH6.png Hirodressingbaymaxinhisarmor.png|Hiro struggles to attach a corset piece to Baymax's chubby stomach. Hiroafterhefisishes.png Big-hero-6-teaser-screenshot-red-armor-baymax.jpg big-hero-6-teaser-screenshot-42.jpg Hiro Hamada4.jpg ''Big Hero 6 Hiro_Bet_With_His_Robot.jpg Hirocontrollerextendes.png|Hiro about to show Megabot's full potential BoredHiro.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-564.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-596.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-602.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-603.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-606.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-629.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-656.jpg Big-Hero-6-95.png Big-Hero-6-93.png|Hiro meets Go Go Tomago Big-Hero-6-96.png Big-Hero-6-98.png Big-Hero-6-100.png|Hiro with Honey Lemon Big-Hero-6-104.png Big-Hero-6-105.png Big-Hero-6-75.png Big-Hero-6-78.png Big-Hero-6-45.png Trust Me.png|"Trust me." Hiro And Pencil.png GroupSelfie.png|Honey Lemon snaps a group selfie Big-Hero-6-40.png|Group selfie that Honey Lemon has snapped Hiro With The Microbots.png "they do it.".png Big Hero 6 at University.jpg|Hiro celebrates his acceptance into SFIT with his friends 3 Hiro-JapaneseTrailer.png|Hiro at Tadashi's funeral (NOTE: This shot is deleted from the film) Hirodepressed.jpg Hiroafterhurtinghisfoot.png Meetbaymax.jpg HiroScan.jpg|Hiro's diagnosis by Baymax HiroFallen.jpg|Hiro stuck Hirocovered.jpg Don'tscanme.png|"Don't scan me." Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-1.png Big-Hero-6-30.png|"No touching." Okayletsgetyoubackinyourluggage.png Hiro Fall On Floor.png Hiro Fixing Microbots.png Hiro Looking To The Outside.png CasshugsHiro.png Hiro Looking For Baymax.png Hiro Arrive In Destination.png Big-Hero-6-23.png|"Stop! Stop!" Big-Hero-6-7.png Big-Hero-6-15.png Hiro & Baymax Fall.png Hiroatpolicestation.png Big-Hero-6-13.png Big-Hero-6-48.png|Baymax: "Low battery" Big-Hero-6-37.png Big-Hero-6-38.png Big-Hero-6-17.png|Baymax: "We jumped out a window..." Big-Hero-6-84.png Big-Hero-6-85.png Hiro and Cass.jpg Hiro BH6 TV Spot smile .jpg Baymax Deflated .jpg Big-Hero-6-89.png Hiro and Baymax.png|Hiro playfully pokes Baymax's belly. HiroscanningBaymax.jpg|Hiro scans Baymax in preparation for upgrades Baymax's-first-armor.png Baymax's chip.jpg Big-Hero-6-39.png BaymaxandHirobow.png Baymax snack .jpg Bhalalalala.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 8.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 6.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 3.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg Big-Hero-6-34.png Big-Hero-6-35.png Big-Hero-6-63.png Fred BigHero6 Screenshot.jpg Gogo_Driving_.jpg Hiro and team underwater .jpg Big-Hero-6-60.png|Hiro and his friends warm themselves on Baymax's heating body BH6teaminFredsRoom.jpg Big-Hero-6-We're going to be superheroes.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-3.png|Hiro scans the team in preparation for upgrades Big Hero 6 Wreck-It Ralph footage.png CostumeHoneywithHiro.png Big-Hero-6-71.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6985.jpg Killerview.png BH6Teamnearthesea.png BH6TeamEmbarassed.png Go Go scolding .jpg Do it Baymax destroy .jpg GoGo comforts Hiro .jpg|forgiveness Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg Big-Hero-6-47.png Baymaxandhirofightingnanobots.png|Hiro and Baymax break through microbots fired by Yokai DamagedBaymaxwithHiro.png Big Hero five.jpg Big-Hero-6-54.png|Hiro remembering Baymax Big-Hero-6-57.png|Hiro, upon finding an original programming chip inside Baymax's rocket fist BH6 still Baymaxhug.jpg|Hiro reunites with Baymax after rebuilding him Big hero 6 finale .jpg|The Big Hero 6 team jumps into action! Big Hero 6: The Series Baymax Returns 27.png Baymax-Returns-15.png|"I can do this." Baymax-Returns-20.png Baymax-Returns-16.png Baymax-Returns-17.png Baymax-Returns-18.png|Rebuilding Baymax's body Baymax Returns 26.png Baymax Returns 40.jpg|Meeting Yama again Baymax Returns 39.jpg Baymax-Returns-19.png Baymax Returns 24.png|Reunited with Baymax Baymax Returns 23.png Baymax Returns 36.jpg Baymax Returns 35.jpg Baymax Returns 32.jpg Baymax Returns 25.png Issue 188 25.jpg|Meeting Karmi Issue 188 22.jpg Baymax-Returns-7.png Issue 188 1.png Issue 188 21.jpg Baymax-Returns-21.png|"Time to power down, ladies." Issue 188 5.png BH6 - Meet the Team 14.png Big Roommates 3.jpg BH6-The-Series-15.jpg BH6-The-Series-16.jpg BH6-The-Series-23.jpg Baymax-Returns-6.png BH6 - Meet the Team 4.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 12.jpg BH6-The-Series-6.jpg BH6-The-Series-10.jpg Fred's Bro-Tillion 17.png Food Fight 10.png Food Fight 3.jpg Muirahara Woods 8.png Muirahara Woods 12.png Muirahara Woods 19.png Muirahara Woods 20.png Muirahara Woods 13.png Failure Mode 4.png Failure Mode 5.png Failure Mode 10.png BH6 - Meet the Team 7.png BH6 - Meet the Team 8.png Failure Mode 1.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 6.png BH6 The Series 25.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 29.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 31.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 49.jpg Aunt Cass Goes Out 52.jpg The Impatient Patient 11.png The Impatient Patient 2.jpg BH6 The Series 27.png The Impatient Patien 20.png The Impatient Patient 8.png The Impatient Patient 16.png|Hiro sick The Impatient Patient 3.jpg The Impatient Patient 1.jpg|Sick and with a broken leg The Impatient Patient 15.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 2.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 4.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 5.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 20.jpg Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 19.jpg Killer Apps 7.png|Wearing Wasabi's outfit Killer Apps 9.png Killer Apps 11.png Killer Apps 14.png Killer Apps 16.png Small Hiro One 27.jpg Small Hiro One 16.png Small Hiro One 24.png Small Hiro One 25.png Small Hiro One 21.png Small Hiro One 5.JPG BH6 The Series 30.png BH6 The Series 36.png Kentucky Kaiju 22.png Killer App 2.png Kentucky Kaiju 13.jpg Kentucky Kaiju 6.jpg Kentucky Kaiju 15.png Fran Fiction 7.png Fran Fiction 8.png|Chibi Hiro (Captain Cutie) Fran Fiction 10.png Fran Fiction 13.png Fran Fiction 19.png Fran Fiction 20.png|Hiro in Karmi's fantasy Fran Fiction 23.png Fan Friction 48.png Fan Friction 76.png Fan Friction 79.png|Everyone around Hiro is talking about Karmutie Fan Friction 80.png Fan Friction 83.png Fan Friction 84.png Fan Friction 29.png Fan Friction 39.png Fan Friction 40.png Fan Friction 42.png Fan Friction 43.png Big Problem 9.png Big Problem 2.jpg Big Problem 3.jpeg Big Problem 15.png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor.jpeg Hiro, Honey and Go Go selfie.jpeg Big Problem 24.png Karmi and Ultra Hiro.jpeg Karmi and Ultra Hiro 2.jpeg Steamer's Revenge 1.png Steamer's Revenge 2.png Steamer's Revenge 7.png Steamer's Revenge 8.png The Bot Fighter 12.jpg The Bot Fighter 13.jpg The Bot Fighter 2.png The Bot Fighter 3.png The Bot Fighter 10.png Big Hero 6 Hiro and Trina 1.jpg Trina and Hiro 2.jpeg Trina Hiro Kiss.jpeg Obake Yashiki 32.png Obake yashiki Big hero 6 Halloween .jpeg Obake Yashiki 1.png Obake Yashiki 13.jpg Obake Yashiki 89.png Obake Yashiki 3.png Obake Yashiki 5.png Obake Yashiki 7.png Obake Yashiki 9.png Obake Yashiki 11.png Obake Yashiki 92.png Obake Yashiki 76.png Miscellaneous HiroonBaymaxpose.png HiroandBaymaxwithBalloons.png BigHero6team.png Big Hero 6 - team.png HiroonBaymaxpose2.png Video games Disney INFINITY Hiro_Disney_INFINITY.png|Hiro in ''Disney INFINITY Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 5.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 4.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 3.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 2.jpg Hiro_Hamada_DI2.0_Transparent_Figurine.png Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 1.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 9.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 16.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 15.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 14.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 13.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 12.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 11.jpg hiro-baymax-disney-infinity-toy-box.jpg Hiro_Disney_INFINITY_concept.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts III Hiro - KH3.png|Hiro in ''Kingdom Hearts III KH3 Big Hero 6 (2).png KH3 Big Hero 6 (4).png KH3 Big Hero 6 (5).png Big_Hero_6_Kingdom_Hearts.jpg Hiro_Gogo_and_Baymax_Kingdom_Hearts.jpg KHIII Sora with Hiro, Go Go, and Baymax.png Miscellaneous 01_HiroHamada.jpg|Hiro Hamada in Disney Crossy Road EmojiBlitzHiro.png|Hiro's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Hiro Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Hiro in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Aladdin, Big Hero 6 DHBM.jpg|Hiro with Baymax, Aladdin, and Genie in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Printed media HiroandBaymaxManga.jpg BigHeroDraInventCreateSketchBook.jpg The Guardian Hero Ultra Build-It.jpg Hiro’s Journal.jpg BigHero6PosterBookCover.jpg Baymax Chapter 0 Cover.jpg Hiro Maximum Power Render.png Hiro Fight to the Finish Render.png Hiro ans Baymax Golden Book Render.png Hiro and Yokai Illustrated Render.png Hiro and Baymax The Guardian Hero Render.png Hiro and Baymax Flying Render.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render I.png Hiro and Tadashi Book Cover.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Run.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Krei Tech.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Fall.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Battle.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Swim.jpg BH6 Manga Holidays.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances Niro_and_Baymax_DHS.jpg|Hiro and Baymax Preview PhotoPass Visiting Disneys Hollywood Studios 7174790383.jpg|Hiro and Baymax in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Photo Courtesy of Disney PhotoPass_Visiting_Disneys_Hollywood_Studios_7174789566.jpg|Hiro in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Photo Courtesy of Disney Hiro hamada disney parks.png|Hiro and Baymax in Disney's Hollywood Studios. maxresdefault (1)d.jpg|Hiro and Baymax in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Photo 4-2.JPG|Hiro and Baymax in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Photo by AndiesRoom Hiro-and-Baymax-from-Big-Hero-6-at-Disney-Hollywood-Studios-in-Walt-Disney-World-30.jpg|Hiro and Baymax in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Hiro and Baymax Contemporary.jpg|Hiro and Baymax at a special event maxresdefaultdd.jpg|Hiro and Baymax at a special event Hiro Atmosphere Character .jpg|Hiro debuting as a atmosphere character in Disneyland Paris Big Hero 6 Disneyland Paris.jpg|Hiro and the Big Hero 6 team in Disneyland Paris Hiro armor Disneyland Paris.jpg Merchandise Big Hero 6 Cup Toppers.png Big Hero 6 toys 2.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 1.jpg Big-Hero-70.jpg Hiro Vinylmation.jpg|Hiro Vinylmation Big Hero 6 vinylmation's.jpg HiroHamadaPopFigure.jpg Big Hero 6 Journal with Pen Set.png Big Hero 6 Merchandise 6.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 10.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 8.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 3.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 7.jpg Big hero 6 figure play set .jpg Big Hero 6 Tsum Tsum.jpg Hiro stealth figure.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Vinyl Mystery Stack Series 2.jpg Hiro_and_Baymax_Book.jpg Wappen_Hiro_and_Baymax.jpg BH6 - Hiro action figure.jpg BH6 Micro Chibi Figure - Hiro.jpg|Chibi figure Miscellaneous Hiro color silhouette.jpg BigHero6membersonbookcover.jpg HiroandBaymaxinbook.jpg HiroandBaymaxinformation.jpg BH6 Card Hiro.png BH6Characters.png Tadashi and Hiro karate .jpg Family Photos 1.png Family Photos 2.jpg Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg BH6 art by Ben Juwono.png Category:Character galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Marvel galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries